Amour no se escribe con h
by Atori-chan
Summary: "Amour" no se escribe con h. ¿Quién se creía esa estudiante de primer año, para enseñarle a él, que estaba de prácticas, a escribir francés? Mi primer hironatsu


**SUMARY: **_"Amour" no se escribe con h_. ¿Quién se creía esa estudiante de primer año, para enseñarle a él, que estaba de prácticas, a escribir francés?

**Parejas principales: **Hiroaki x Natsuko

**Género:**_ Romance & Drama_

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**FIC DEDICADO ENTERAMENTE A MI NECHANCITA LIT COMO UNO DE SUS REGALOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-"AMOUR" NO SE ESCRIBE CON H-**

_by: Atori_

_Twoshoot_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 1: Comienzo_

Volvió a borrar lo escrito.

Desde luego hoy no estaba con inspiración para cubrir el reportaje asignado y aún por encima en francés.

Tras haber acabado la carrera de periodismo con honores, sus profesores le habían pedido que en el primer año se dedicara a cubrir reportajes de todas partes del mundo. Lo gracioso, es que sus profesores le habían sugerido que para fomentar su lengua, le entregara los reportajes de cada país en su idioma selectivo.

Era bueno en idiomas, pero no era un multilingüe experto.

Los profesores y sus grandes ideas.

Solo esperaba que al menos, en ese año de prácticas con el reportaje que hacía, le garantizaran la plaza de trabajo en la emisora local de televisión.

La despreocupación de los alumnos universitarios al jugar al fútbol, lo devolvió al presente. Se encontraba en el campus donde había estudiado, para escribir el reportaje que hablaba en esta ocasión sobre un acontecimiento parisino.

¿Por qué se encontraba allí, en vez de escribir el reportaje tranquilamente en su habitación?

Fácil.

El reportaje tenía que ser escrito en francés y era una de las lenguas que no se le daba bien. Tenía previsto en que cuando acabara el dichoso artículo, entregárselo a su antigua profesora de francés, y que ella le corrigiera las faltas. Siendo joven y soltera, seguro que si se lo pedía con una de sus mejores sonrisas, su maestra accedería a corregirle el trabajo sin mayores problemas.

¡Je!

Para esos casos, su atractivo era algo muy útil.

Pues aunque tuviera veintitrés años y sin novia, no significa que fuera un feo o uno de los del montón.

¡Que va!

¡Al contrario!

No estaba gordo ni delgado, pero su constitución era bastante fuerte. Su cabello de un castaño oscuro estaba peinado de manera rebelde pero elegante, con una media melena que parecía volver loca a las chicas. Sus ojos de un castaño oscuro, casi negros, eran profundos y con una característica misteriosa, que embobaba más a esas féminas que durante sus años como estudiante, habían batallado para que les lanzara una simple mirada.

¡Vaya simplicidad la de la generación de hoy en día!

Con tanto éxito, no era de extrañar que en sus días como estudiante de secundaria, tuviera hasta un club de admiradoras, donde había pasado de ellas, como la basura; y un número incontable de declaraciones amorosas.

Quizás desde que estaba en la secundaria hasta su último año en la universidad, había tenido cinco o seis novias "serias". Todas ellas no habían pasado de la semana, simplemente porque las había aceptado para pasar un rato agradable. Eran guapas, con buen tipo y era más que suficiente.

No quería mantener ninguna relación estable, por el simple hecho que no había encontrado a alguna que le impactara hasta el punto de pensar solo en ella.

En fin, como eso jamás iba a suceder, era mejor centrarse en el trabajo que en sentimentalismos, aunque eso fuera algo irónico, ya que el reportaje trataba precisamente sobre la relación de una pareja parisina.

Sacó la punta de su estilográfica favorita y continuó redactando.

-"_Il a trouvé l'hamour dans une femme de dix ans plus jeune que lui..._" (1)

-_amour_ no se escribe con h.

Escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Con los ojos abiertos y confusos, se giró para encontrarse con una muchacha, probablemente unos años más joven que él. Su cabello era de un castaño bastante claro, recogido en una coleta de caballo y sus ojos de un inusual color azul, estaban enfocados en el block de notas, donde escribía su artículo. Sobre su fino rostro, estaba dibujada una sonrisa divertida como si estuviera leyendo un chiste.

Frustrado, el hombre volvió su vista, haciendo caso omiso de esa muchacha, que seguro se habría acercado para conquistarle.

Que _amour_ no se escribía con h. Vaya frase más absurda como método de ligue. Estaba claro que aquellas palabras eran una connotación típica para conquistarlo.

_Amour_ sin h.

Como palabra común en el idioma francés, él desde siempre la había escrito con h, y su profesora jamás se la había corregido.

-¿es qué no piensas corregirlo?

Escuchó de nuevo, aunque en esta ocasión, en su tono no había burla sino molestia. Volvió a girarse, apreciando de manera muy clara su enfado.

¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a esa chica?

-no hay nada que corregir. Está bien escrito. Así que vete a darle la murga a otro.

-no pienso hacerlo, hasta que quites esa h de _amour_.

¡Y dale!

Suspiró con impaciencia.

Furioso se levantó del banco, para encararse con aquella joven, donde debido a su gran estatura, le quitaba una cabeza.

-mira, no sé qué pretendes dándome un sermón. Eres aún estudiante, ¿verdad?

-primer año de periodismo. ¿Y qué? –le contestó ella con orgullo y con los brazos en jarras con el mentón bien alto sin dejarse intimidar.

-… -asomó una sonrisa arrogante, sintiéndose de repente, superior a ella- yo he estudiado esa carrera y ahora estoy en prácticas. ¿Va a decirme una estudiante de primer año cómo se escribe _amour?_

El comentario tan cargado de superioridad, molestó tanto a la joven que no pudo evitar murmurar.

-si te consideras un experto solo porque hayas sacado la carrera, es que eras más ignorante de lo que pensaba.

Puñalada.

¿Cómo se atrevía…?

-y para qué lo sepas. Soy de nacionalidad francesa, para no saber cómo se escribe esa palabra tan básica.

Con esas palabras, la joven se marchó, irritando más al hombre que solo podía soltar maldiciones e insultarla en mente.

¡Maldita mentirosa descarada!

¿Cómo iba a ser francesa, si tenía rasgos japoneses?

Las chicas ya no sabían qué inventar para llamar la atención.

Mandando a la mierda el reportaje, se dirigió hacia la cafetería del campus, tomarse algo y después, cuando estuviera más tranquilo, proseguir redactando la noticia.

.

Tras esperar a que la clase de francés finalizara, el muchacho se encontraba ahora más calmado. El té siempre había sido su salvavidas en aquellos días de nerviosismo antes de los exámenes, que ahora también le había tranquilizado tras el encontronazo con aquella descarada mentirosa.

Quizás después de que su profesora le corrigiera el trabajo, podría tirarse sobre la cama y tomarse un señor don descanso.

Lo necesitaba tanto.

La puerta que conducía al aula de francés, fue abierta, donde los primeros alumnos salían de ella, la mayoría conversando entre sí.

Esperó a que salieran todos, para poder estar asolas con la profesora. Sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica de esa mañana. Estaba concentrada en la chica de al lado, donde le sonreía divertida por lo que le contaba.

Mira por dónde.

Así que la impertinente esa, estaba en su primer año de francés.

En Japón, como idioma más importante, después del local, era el inglés, por lo que solo tenías la optativa de estudiar otras lenguas al entrar en la universidad. Y viendo cómo los libros de los estudiantes, eran del primer año, más risa le daba el asunto.

Soltó una mueca, mientras la veía marchar con sus amigas, donde al aparecer no se había percatado de su presencia.

Mejor.

No tenía ganas de lidiar una estúpida discusión ahora mismo.

Darle lecciones de gramática francesa a él… no era bueno con la lengua, pero dominaba lo básico.

Cuando observó que el último de los alumnos había salido de clase, el hombre aprovechó para entrar y ver cómo su antigua maestra estaba centrada en una hoja y meneando despectivamente la cabeza, seguramente leyendo un trabajo de algún alumno de su clase con una ortografía desastrosa.

¡Ojalá fuera la de esa descarada mentirosa!

-Mizuki sensei.

La profesora alzó la cabeza y cuando chocó sus ojos miel con su figura, casi saltó de la silla para dirigirse a su viejo alumno.

-Hiroaki-kun, que bueno verte. –en sus palabras, aparte de felicidad, habían su habitual tinte rojizo sobre sus mejillas, como en los días que había asistido a sus clases, denotando lo atractivo que le parecía. Lo que no se esperaba, es que con toda confianza, le diera dos besos- y dime, ¿qué tal las prácticas? ¿Qué te trae por mi clase? ¿Un repaso o algo?

Tanta emoción, tanto deseo oculto, que era mejor ir al grano.

-me gustaría que me corrigiera este reportaje, sensei. Creo que hay unas palabras donde me como la tilde, así que me gustaría que lo examinara una profesional.

Como Hiroaki, tenía previsto, había bastado una sonrisa para que accediera a su petición.

-espera cinco minutos, que en seguida lo tendrás corregido. –cogiendo el papel escrito y sentarse de nuevo donde estaba, para mayor comodidad- Procura que esto no se entere nadie. –agregó después en un murmullo bajito.

-por supuesto. –no estaba tan loco para darle a la lengua a sus otros maestros.

Esperando pacientemente, observaba como su profesora sonreía de vez en cuando muy divertida, mientras tachaba lo que estaba mal y ponía lo correcto al lado.

-aquí tienes. –decía la mujer entre risas.

Sin entender, Hiroaki simplemente cogió el folio, guardándolo instantáneamente en el portafolios.

-¿tan mal estaba? –no podía evitar preguntar. Puede que su francés fuese malo, pero no para reírse de esa manera.

-solo que sigues teniendo la misma manía. –seguía riéndose- eres verdaderamente un encanto al escribir _amour_ con h.

-¿es qué no se escribe con h? –preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y ahí la profesora se tronchó de risa, dejando a Hiroaki más avergonzado y casi humillado, teniendo la respuesta a su pregunta.

-…

Entonces, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

.

Japón era realmente un país fascinante. Sus costumbres eran muy diferentes a las de Francia, pero la verdad que muy interesantes. Tenía suerte de que su abuelo fuera japonés, que podía defenderse con el idioma y ahora que estaba por primera vez en el país nipón, podría cultivarlo a conciencia.

Lo único malo es que solo estaría ahí por tres meses, pues el programa de intercambio no le daba para más. Pero al menos, por fin podría conocer el país donde su abuelo se había criado y la verdad es que no se arrepentía, porque era una auténtica maravilla.

Los profesores, todos majos, la ayudaban en todo lo que podía; sus compañeros, muy simpáticos, no la discriminaban por sus ojos occidentales; y el paisaje, era de ensueño, así como su flora. Sino fuera, porque tenía toda su vida en Francia, se quedaría en Japón para siempre.

Lo único desagradable, ahora que recordaba, era aquel tipo tan arrogante que se había ido de listo, solo por tener la carrera hecha.

¡Por dios!

Solo era pensar en él, para recordar esa palabrita mal escrita: _hamour_. Aunque sus orígenes fueran mitad franceses y mitad japoneses, se había sentido ofendida que lo escribieran con h.

Y para mayor colmo, ella, que había ido con toda la buena intención para corregirle mientras que por dentro se aguantaba la risa, aquel hombre, la había tachado de tonta ignorante.

Empezó a móvil su bolígrafo irritada, mientras la profesora de francés, ajena, continuaba dando clase.

La había desesperado tanto que había quedado con las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo.

El timbre de fin de clase, sonó y la joven despertó viendo como Mizuki sensei anunciaba.

-para mañana quiero la traducción del texto de la página 42.

Algo sencillo para alguien que se había criado sus dieciocho años de vida en Francia. Quizás por eso, es que la joven se permitía relajarse en esa clase, dejando libre su mente para pensar en cosas ajenas.

Recogiendo sus utensilios, recibió el llamado de su mejor amiga en Japón.

-oye Natsuko, tienes que perdonarme, -decía con las palmas juntas a modo de disculpa- pero acaba de llamarme Chihiro, diciéndome que le han dado el libre y ya sabes que últimamente apenas podemos quedar juntos y…

-tranquila. –cortándola con una sonrisa- no hay problema.

-es que… -mordiéndose el labio aún culpable- sé que tenías ganas de ir al museo y las entradas son para hoy y…

-tranquila, Kozue. Puedo ir yo sola. De verdad que no hay problema. Tú vete y pásatelo bien con tu novio. De lo contrario, sí que me molestará el que no vengas al museo conmigo.

-gracias, Natsuko. De verdad que te lo compensaré. –decía mientras se apuraba a recoger sus cosas para ir con su novio.

-una invitación gratuita al parque de atracciones sería una buena idea. –con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-dalo por hecho. –le prometió su amiga, con un guiño, mientras que iniciaba su carrera por los pasillos de la universidad.

Natsuko rió divertida. Kozue era una persona encantadora y risueña. Había sido la primera en presentarse y en ofrecerle a hacer de guía turística por el campus y por la zona de Hikarigaoka. Kozue era una muchacha tan divertida, que parecía emocionarse cada vez que le enseñaba algo simbólico de la ciudad. Inmediatamente, no tardaron en hacerse grandes amigas, donde estaba segura que cuando regresara a Francia la echaría muchísimo de menos, ya que en su país natal, no tenía amigas como Kozue, por no mencionar que su círculo de amistades era casi nulo.

Suspiró y acabó de meter los libros en la mochila y se dirigió hacia la salida, con la mente en esa dolorosa despedida. Cuanto deseaba poder alargar ese plazo y que jamás llegara el momento de decir adiós.

-¡eh!

Rompiendo sus pensamientos, Natsuko alzó la cabeza encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa. Ahí frente a ella, apoyado contra la pared, estaba aquel tipo tan inteligente sobre el francés, y al parecer esperándola.

-¿qué quieres? –cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-tenías razón. –fue su respuesta simple pero cargada de vergüenza, que trataba de ocultar, mirando en otra dirección- tenías razón. –volvió a repetir, pasando una mano sobre su media melena- _amour_ era sin h, así que vine a pedirte disculpas.

Natsuko examinó al hombre que tenía delante.

¡Aleluya!

Por lo menos, había tenido cara de admitir su error y disculparse. Sin embargo, si con unas disculpas podía solucionar también ese egocentrismo, es que no sabía quién era Natsuko Takaishi.

-entonces, es que con tu carrera acabada, me estás dando a entender que aprobaste el francés por tu cara bonita, ¿verdad?

Hiroaki alzó una ceja, sin comprender a qué venía ese comentario tan irónico. Le había pedido disculpas y la chica esa, ¿aún tenía la osadía de meterse con él? Aunque no podía negar que tenía su verdad.

-¿también aprobaste el resto por la cara?

Frunciendo el ceño, Hiroaki se despegó de la pared y avanzó hacia ella, molesto y azorado.

-oye, te he pedido disculpas, por lo que no tienes por qué tratarme así.

-tú has insultado mi cultura al escribir _amour_ con h, por lo que estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo mismo.

La verdad es que viéndolo desde su punto de vista, era lógico que se sintiera insultada. Si llegase un occidental diciéndole que el chino era igual que el japonés, es que le sentaría como una patada en el culo y no tardaría en darle una bofetada hasta que viera la diferencia entre los ideogramas chinos y japoneses.

-de acuerdo. –dando un hondo suspiro rendido- comprendo que una disculpa no es suficiente para enmendar mi error.

-y tu comportamiento. –agregó ella con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja, sintiéndose triunfal.

-… -se tragó el comentario que iba a decirle, por el simple hecho de que le estaría dando la razón. ¡Maldita mujer! Nunca antes había tenido que rebajar su orgullo, y ahora lo hacía frente a una mujer que conocía de dos días- ¿una compensación sirve como perdón por lo que hice?

Natsuko puso un dedo sobre el mentón pensativa. La verdad, la idea sobre meterse con él, había sido opacada por esa tentadora proposición donde ya tenía en mente sobre lo qué pedirle.

Con el plan repentino de Kozue, se había quedado con las ganas de ir al museo. Y sola, sin apenas conocimiento sobre la cultura antigua japonesa, no es que pudiera aprender mucho.

-de acuerdo. Si me acompañas al museo, no te lo tendré en cuenta nunca más.

El hombre aunque estaba extrañado por la compensación, no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Si así, podía hacer que olvidara el tema, no habría problema.

-por cierto, mi nombre es Natsuko Takaishi. –extendiéndole la mano.

-Hiroaki Ishida. –devolviéndole el saludo con un ligero apretón de manos.

.

Impresionado, así se encontraba ahora Hiroaki mientras salían del museo y observaba de reojo a Natsuko como se sentía feliz y satisfecha, leyendo un folleto que había cogido del museo.

Durante toda la visita, aquella chica había puesto la máscara del interés sobre cada figura o pieza expuesta, preguntándole de dónde provenía y esas cosas. Él, le explicaba todo lo que sabía, y ella tras haberlo escuchado atentamente, volvía su atención sobre la pieza en cuestión. Así habían continuado durante horas, hasta ver todas y cada una de las piezas del museo.

Y la verdad, no se sentía cansado, sino al contrario. Siempre le había gustado la cultura clásica, y exponer lo aprendido como si fuera un guía turístico, le llenaba de orgullo.

Así se habían pasado toda la tarde, conversando sobre las piezas y su historia, donde tuvieron poco tiempo para hablar de sí mismos. Lo único que sabía de ella, era su nombre, que tenía dieciocho años, que estaba por tres meses de intercambio y que sus rasgos japoneses venían de su abuelo, ya que ella había nacido y crecido en París. Del resto, era un misterio.

La verdad es que tenía que reconocerlo, era interesante esa chica.

No estaba interesada en él como las otras; le gustaba aprender de la cultura y ponía atención en ello; era dulce y simpática, excepto cuando la hacían enfadar que era cuando descubría que un carácter algo violento; y era muy bonita.

-…

Eh… un momento, desde cuándo él se dedicaba a halagar a una chica. Siempre era al revés, así que, ¿desde cuando habían cambiado las tornas?

-oh, ¿y esta estatua?

Mirando a Natsuko, se la encontró con sus ojos posados sobre una estatua de piedra de antiguo japonés y porte elegante con su espada en mano.

Aproximándose a ella, Hiroaki observó la estatua procediendo a explicarle.

-es Yamato Takeru. (2)

-¿Yamato Takeru? –mirándole a la espera de que le explicara quién había sido y su historia.

-fue un príncipe legendario japonés de la dinastía Yamato. Hay muchas leyendas sobre él, pero ninguna incierta.

-¿te las sabes todas? –inquirió con un brillo en los ojos.

-eh… -en su rostro se reflejaba el asombro. ¿Es que quería que se la contara todas?- pues muy vagamente. –acabó diciendo como excusa.

-humm… -frunciendo los labios desilusionada, para volver a ver la estatua- Yamato Takeru… -murmuraba- parece el conjunto de dos nombres masculinos y hasta tienen significados idénticos. Yamato quiere decir _monte_ y Takeru _montaña_, ¿no?

-así es. –asintiendo- aunque el nombre de Yamato también significa _Japón antiguo_ o _armonía_.

-¿armonía? ¡Qué bonito! Ojalá los nombres franceses tuvieran un significado tan precioso como los que tenéis aquí.

-Natsuko es un nombre japonés con un bonito significado.

A la joven le subieron los colores ante ese halago y con una sonrisa nerviosa, desviando su mirada de la suya, empezó a murmurar.

-bueno, aunque ese sea mi nombre, a mis amigos franceses les resultaba raro, por lo que siempre me tenía que registrar con el nombre de Nancy, para que fuera más entendible. –suspirando- Ojalá tuviera un nombre japonés con un significado tan bonito como el de Sora o Hikari.

-parece que le das mucha importancia al significado de los nombres japoneses.

-es que es maravilloso el uso que tenéis de ellos y cómo los empleáis. –lanzando un suspiro nostálgico, observó como el cielo se teñía de naranja- ojalá hubiera nacido en Japón para poder disfrutarlo libremente.

Una grave expresión se dibujó en el rostro de Hiroaki, observando a la joven cómo tenía una mirada perdida y el viento mecía su coleta de caballo.

-¿por qué no te quedas entonces? –cuestionó de manera inconsciente.

Apartando un mechón tras la oreja, Natsuko le observó con sorpresa.

-bueno, se nota que te gusta Japón. –se apresuró a agregar con nerviosismo- y estás encantada de estar aquí.

-no te lo voy a negar. –suspirando, mientras la pena se reflejaba en su rostro- aquí solo tengo una amiga irremplazable, pero tengo nada que me dé coraje para abandonar a mi familia y lo especial que tengo en Francia.

-¿cómo una persona amada? –volvía a preguntar inconscientemente.

Natsuko volvió a mirarle con asombro, mientras que Hiroaki se mordía la lengua por hacer ese tipo de preguntas. ¿Quién era él, sino un desconocido, para decirle esas cosas, desvelando segundas intenciones?

Al poco rato, la joven comenzó a estroncharse de risa, ante la cara rara de Hiroaki.

-¿qué pasa?

-es que… -intentando contener la risa- con todo lo especial… … …-riéndose- me refería con mis amigos…

-¿y eso qué tiene de gracioso? –volvió a preguntarle molesto.

-… -de verdad que aguantarse, era algo difícil- yo con novio… -dijo como explicación, considerándolo algo absurdo- vamos, Hiroaki-san, -secándose las lágrimas de los ojos- ¿cómo voy a tener novio si las chicas de Francia, son muchísimo mejores que yo?

-siempre hay alguien mejor que uno mismo.

-lo sé. -encogiéndose de hombros- pero cuando andas con un grupo de chicas guapas y más lanzadas, siendo siempre el centro de atención de todos los chicos, empiezas a resignarte y a pensar que viviré como una solterona.

-quizás… -aclarándose la garganta- es que entonces tu verdadero amor no se encuentra en Francia, sino en otro país.

La mirada castaña por parte del hombre, logró penetrar en los azules de celeste, quién no hubo más palabras para entender lo qué quería decirle.

Incómoda por ese tema de conversación, Natsuko volvió a fijarse en la estatua como si fuera lo más interesante en esos momentos.

-agradezco tu halago, pero dudo que tras una tarde de museo, sientas algo por mí.

-… -furioso, frunció el cejo- no te estaba alabando, hablo en serio. Me gustas. –acabó por confesar, demasiado directo, demasiado escueto, pero dada su personalidad, el profundizar no era lo suyo.

Alterada por esas dos palabras que lo decían todo, Natsuko no pudo evitar sentirse más ofendida que aquel error ortográfico, que los había llevado a esa salida.

-oye, no sé a qué juegas, pero no soy tonta, ¿vale? Eres guapo y puedes permitirte a la chica que te dé la gana. Apenas nos conocemos, y en la primera vez, no resultaste muy simpático que digamos, para que ahora me vengas a decir que te gusto cuando no es verdad.

Irritado.

Hiroaki se sentía terriblemente irritado.

-¡¿y tú cómo estás tan convencida de que no me gustas?

Acabó por gritarle.

Vaya resultado de una declaración amorosa.

Seguro que nadie en toda su vida habrá tenido una igual a la que ellos estaban viviendo.

-¡porque es obvio! –encarándole, dejó caer las palmas a ambos lados de su cuerpo- si en Francia no tuve ningún éxito, ¿voy a tenerlo aquí con el guaperas del campus? ¡No me tomes el pelo!

-¡Maldita sea! –queriendo golpear algo- ¡debes estar equivocada, porque no eres tan fea! ¡Por favor! ¡Eres guapísima y seguro que más de un japonés te habrá echado el ojo! ¡Así que no me vengas con tonterías, ahora!

Definitivamente como declaración amorosa es que resultaba épica.

-¡mientes! –insistía esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos, algo que le chocó a Hiroaki. Pero es que el dolor que tenía Natsuko al recordar como en las salidas con sus amigas de Francia cuando estaba en la secundaria, todos los chicos pasaban de ella, para fijarse en sus amigas, por lo que la había traumado en cierta manera- si tan guapa resulto… ¿por qué cuando salía con mis amigas, ninguno de los chicos que se nos acercaban, quería hablar conmigo? Ninguno de ellos quería algo conmigo, pero sí con mis amigas. Siempre ha sido así. ¡¿Cómo quieres que me crea qué te gusto, a ti, qué puedes permitirte a la chica que quieras?

Con esa perspectiva, Hiroaki podía entenderla. Aunque también la declaración se estaba yendo por la tangente de lo físico. A ella no le gustaba solo porque fuera hermosa, sino también como persona. No había ninguna como ella en todo Japón, por lo que estaba claro que ella era su media naranja. Su mujer ideal. Pero tras cómo había ido la conversación y con la inquietud que la joven poseía, dudaba que se lo creyera.

-además… -secándose las lágrimas- si me decidí por la carrera de periodismo, es porque ya tenía idea de acabar solterona.

Curioso, pensaba Hiroaki, porque él también tenía idea de quedarse soltero de por vida, por eso había escogido periodismo como carrera. Como todas eran iguales, no tenía intención de esperar a tener los veintitrés, para que un ángel le lanzara una mujer, que no fuera presumida y egocéntrica. Puede que fuera un antiguo, pero es que a él, le gustaban las mujeres que fueran femeninas, pero sencillas, inteligentes, de buena conversación y que tuviera un toque especial, por el que perdiera la cabeza. Y ahí estaba, la mujer de sus sueños, a punto de ser separada de su lado, por un trauma de esos franceses sin ojos que solo valoraban el físico de una mujer. Pero…

Sus ojos no pudieron ser más graves al mirarla, ver cómo en ella parecía residir una característica que le disgustaba.

-¿quieres decir que eres esa clase de persona que se rinde así sin más?

-… -soltó una mueca graciosa- solo cuando se trata de chicos y relaciones serias. Por lo que es mejor cortar el tema. Solo estoy aquí durante tres meses, y es poco tiempo para que pueda existir una relación seria y estable.

-¿ni siquiera vas a darme la oportunidad de intentarlo? –tornándose más serio, avanzó hacia ella, hasta que una distancia prudencial los separaba y cogiéndole de la mano le dijo- sé que he estado muy bruto, pero si me das la oportunidad, podrás conocerme y ver que soy así. Pero mis sentimientos, son verdaderamente puros y sinceros. Además, -pausando para coger aire- antes no me expliqué bien. Aunque me parezcas preciosa, no por eso me gustas. Sino que me gusta la persona que hay en ti.

Sorprendida, con sus ojos sobre aquella mano masculina que sujetaba con firmeza y al mismo tiempo con suavidad la suya, Natsuko no se podía creer qué aquel chico, le dijera todo aquello. Alzando la mirada, buscó en sus ojos castaños algún atisbo que la llevara a descubrir que aquello era una broma y que se estaba burlando de ella. Pero no encontró nada de eso.

-¿por qué insistes tanto? –acabó por preguntarle sin comprender.

-porque acabo de encontrar al amor de mi vida y no pienso dejarlo marchar.

Semejantes palabras no pudieron más que sonrojarla hasta tal extremo, que le dio la impresión que el mundo se había detenido a su alrededor. Aquella mirada fría y que parecía amargada, se había dulcificado de repente, observándola con amor y sinceridad.

Sonriendo ella también, no pudo negarse a aceptar una declaración tormentosa que había acabado con unas palabras tan bonitas, que seguro que nunca escucharía de labios de otros chicos.

-de acuerdo. Lo intentaremos. –acabó por decir. El brillo en la mirada de Hiroaki se hizo tan patente, como el de un niño abriendo sus regalos de Navidad- pero con una condición. Sé que vosotros los japoneses, no tomáis las relaciones amorosas tan liberales como en Europa o América.

Con el rostro confuso, Hiroaki no entendía a qué venían esas palabras.

-por eso, llámame antigua o lo que quieras, pero deberás respetarme al menos durante un mes.

-si es eso, no hay problema. –contestó Hiroaki con lógica.

Acababan de conocerse, y bueno, su relación, incluso declarándose, tenía más lado negativo que positivo, pero con un sentimiento tan verdadero y a no dejar que sus personalidades chocaran, quizás en un mes podrían llegar a conocerse sin discusiones y después, a amarse físicamente.

.

_Tres meses después…_

-dentro de dos semanas, regresarás a Francia. –esas habían sido las palabras cargadas con algo de pena, por parte de Hiroaki.

Un cabeceo fue el asentimiento de Natsuko, apretándose más contra la figura de su novio.

Tal cómo Hiroaki había cumplido, durante el primer mes, la había respetado como mujer y lo mejor, es que en sus salidas, tanto él como ella, habían intentado que su fuerte carácter no saliera a flote, para intentar esa relación con ese amor tan bueno. Después, todo lo físico fue sucediendo poco a poco, abrazos, besos y unión carnal. Siempre con la dulzura y ternura como el amor que sentían.

Se ayudaban mutuamente, él con los estudios y ella con su francés, donde le había costado que admitiera que era terrible en ese idioma y que había aprobado por su cara bonita. Pero un poco de cariño como recompensa y solucionado.

Ahora, recostados en el sofá, viendo perezosamente el canal documental de la televisión, ella sobre él, y él acariciándole con sutileza su brazo desnudo, solo podían pensar en que el día para separarse estaba cada vez más cerca, a no ser que ella decidiera quedarse en Japón, con él.

-¿qué vas a hacer?

-… -con una mirada nostálgica, Natsuko desvió la mirada hacia el marco que estaba sobre el mueble, donde estaban él y ella felices en su cita al parque de atracciones. Kozue les había tomado la fotografía, desvelando el sentimiento que ambos tenían- quiero quedarme, aquí contigo.

Sin embargo, aunque la respuesta fuera una buena noticia, el tono de Natsuko era amargo y quebradizo.

Hiroaki notó como apretaba su camisa blanca con fuerza.

-lo había decidido hace una semana. –pero entonces, ¿por qué empezaba a llorar? Era la duda que tenía Hiroaki- llamé a mi padre, pero… -la voz se le quebró y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-shh… -intentando tranquilizarla con un fuerte abrazo. Su estado era suficiente para imaginar lo que le habría dicho.

-él piensa que es un amor de adolescentes… que quedarme podría arruinarme la vida… pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad… que nos amamos con locura…

-… -teniéndola en sus brazos, pero llorando, era algo que le disgustaba. Apretándola fuertemente, le levantó el mentón para mirarla fijamente- los padres suelen desear lo mejor para sus hijas y las sobreprotegen en exceso. –secándole las lágrimas- seguro que tiene miedo de que estés con alguien que no conoce.

-aún así… no quiero separarme de ti…

-… -Hiroaki dio un largo suspiro- en ese caso, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma.

-¿qué…? –sin comprender.

-si tú no puedes quedarte en Japón, pues me iré a Francia a vivir contigo.

-¿hablas en serio? –enderezándose incrédula.

-puede que mi francés siga estando verde, pero contigo como profesora, supongo que no podré perderme, ¿verdad?

-pero… ¿de verdad, harías eso por mí? ¿Abandonarías todo, solo por mí?

-claro.

Emocionada de escuchar eso, se lanzó a besarle con el sentimiento del momento, amando cada vez más a su novio y sintiéndose feliz de haber encontrado a alguien como él.

Seguro que si su padre lo conociera, se sentiría más tranquilo de ver que había encontrado un buen partido.

.

_Dos semanas después…_

Despedirse de sus amigos, había sido algo tan doloroso, que era ahora cuanto apreciaba la compañía de Hiroaki en el avión con destino a su país natal.

Faltaba poco para que el avión aterrizara, y la verdad es que daba gracias por ello. Durante todo el trayecto se había sentido tan mareada y tan mal, que las turbulencias empeoraban su estado y a desear con toda su alma, echarse en su cama y dormir por horas.

Solo un poco más, se decía. Esperaba que tras la dura paliza de pasarse más de diez horas en el avión, sus padres tuvieran consideración y en vez de cuestionarla sobre Hiroaki, le permitieran descansar en paz.

El aterrizaje sufrió sin ninguna anomalía y tras recoger el equipaje, Natsuko guiaba a Hiroaki por el aeropuerto parisino, mientras el cansancio hacía más mella en ella.

Que ganas de sentarse, de descansar, de dormir.

Sus ojos se cerraban por sí solos.

-Natsuko, ¿estás bien? –le había preguntado tras notar como su andar era lento y pesado- dame tu bolso, anda. –agregó después, donde Natsuko no le dio negativa, incluso aceptó el brazo que su novio le ofrecía para que tuviera un soporte.

Le daba igual que así tuviera la impresión ante sus padres, de que fueran una pareja que había regresado de su luna de miel. Pero estaba tan cansada, que parecía que tuviera plomo en las piernas.

Su respiración empezó a ser entrecortada, todo empezaba a ser borroso y no cayó bruscamente contra el suelo, porque Hiroaki la tenía media cogida, pero perdió la consciencia.

-¡Natsuko! –fue lo último que escuchó.

.

Despertaba, sentía el cuerpo algo pesado, pero bien acomodada.

-cariño, ¿estás despierta?

La voz de su madre, fue lo que la trajo por completo a la realidad y a abrir los ojos demasiado rápido.

-oh cariño, gracias a dios. –recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte de ella.

-¿mamá? –atontada, trató de erguirse y hacer un análisis de lugar. Todo era blanco y sencillo, las sábanas con un logotipo conocido, le relevaron que estaba en el hospital general- ¿qué me ha pasado?

-te desmayaste, cariño. –dándole un ligero apretón de manos.

-¿y Hiroaki? –buscándolo con la mirada.

La expresión de su madre se volvió grave.

-está afuera con tu padre. –pausando unos momentos- Natsuko, hija, estás embarazada.

-¿embarazada? –repitió asombrada.

¿Cómo que embarazada? No podía estarlo, porque Hiroaki y ella se protegían… aunque… si lo pensaba bien, las dos últimas semanas, se habían sentido tan felices de poder vivir juntos para siempre, que se habían despreocupado de tantas cosas, como por ejemplo el protegerse.

Pero… un momento… espera…

Su madre había dicho que Hiroaki estaba fuera con su padre, ¿no?

-Hiroaki y papá saben que estoy… -dejando la pregunta a medio hacer, solo vio a su madre asentir con la cabeza.

Por instinto, ignorando el llamado de su madre, Natsuko se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al pasillo donde estarían los dos hombres.

Abrió la puerta y temiendo encontrarse con una tempestad, se quedó asombrada al ver la tranquilidad reinando el pasillo del hospital.

-¿y bien? ¿y ahora qué vas a hacer? –había preguntado su padre.

-ya se lo he dicho. Quiero a su hija y estoy dispuesto a buscar trabajo donde sea, para mantenerla y al niño que espera.

-…

-¿papá?

El padre, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, se centró en su hija.

-mi vida, no deberías levantarte en tu estado.

Pestañeando varias veces, Natsuko no se esperaba que su padre estuviera de tan buen humor. Claro que siempre había sido así con ella. Siendo hija única y prácticamente la niñita de sus ojos, se esperaba que al saber de su estado, se pusiera como una bestia a la que tendrían que amarrar.

-vamos hija, debes regresar a la cama que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. Entra tú también, Hiroaki. –cogiendo la mano de su hija, para guiarla, dejándola aún más extrañada.

Hiroaki, siguió al padre y a la hija, hasta el interior de la habitación, analizando de paso a su novia y comprobando aliviado que se encontraba mejor.

-bien… -sentándose en uno de los sofás para los acompañantes, con su esposa a su lado- hija, Hiroaki acepta tu embarazo y ha prometido hacer todo lo posible para cuidaros, pero, ¿tú quieres tener al niño?

-¡por supuesto que sí! –contestó sin vacilaciones.

-tendrías que dejar la universidad. –agregó el hombre.

-es probable. Pero dentro de varios años, volveré y finalizaré la carrera de periodismo. Te lo prometo, papá.

-… -pensativo, el hombre miró de reojo a Hiroaki- ¿y tú estás dispuesto a encontrar aquí trabajo? He observado que tu francés no es muy bueno.

Ni falta que se lo dijeran, después de saber que _amour_ eran sin h y que resultó la raíz de su encuentro con Natsuko. Pero mejor no mencionarlo.

-lo intentaré y me esforzaré.

-¡bien dicho! –clamó en alto con orgullo- si llegara a saber que tu novio es una persona decidida y que nunca se rinde, te habría ahorrado este viaje y te hubiera permitido quedar en Japón.

Hiroaki y Natsuko se miraron ligeramente confusos.

-eres un hombre con agallas y eso me gusta. –la cara de su esposa, fue la de una sonrisa dulce que dirigía tanto a su hija como al hombre- haremos esto. Natsuko hasta que el niño nazca, te quedarás en Francia. Hiroaki, espero que en ese tiempo, encuentres un trabajo. Y después de que el niño nazca, regresaréis a Japón.

-¿regresar a Japón? –repitió Natsuko con un brillo de felicidad.

-aunque a tu madre y a mí nos lamente el tenerte al otro lado del continente, creo que ambos estaréis mejor en Japón. Hiroaki no tendría problemas con el idioma y podrá encontrar trabajo fácilmente. Y tú podrás vivir allá, como siempre has deseado. Por supuesto, debéis casaros y eso espero que sea aquí en París, en el lugar del _amour_.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Natsuko, sentía como Hiroaki le apretaba la mano tan fuerte como emocionado. Le miró, viendo la misma sonrisa que ella, y después hacia sus padres.

-gracias, papá. –saltando hasta él, para abrazarle.

-esperamos y deseamos que seáis felices. –fue la bendición que la mujer adulta les brindió.

-eso, seguro. –contestó Hiroaki, acercándose más a la familia de su novia y pronto, de su futura mujer.

.

_Un año después…_

-mira cariño, aquí es donde tu padre y yo empezamos a salir. –le decía Natsuko a su hijo, recibiendo un "gaga… gaga" de su parte.

El bebé que tenía en brazos era un hermoso varón de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos celestes. Aunque se pareciera físicamente a su abuelo, sus rasgos eran como los de Hiroaki cuando eran bebé. Que su primer hijo llevara algo de los dos, era algo que enorgullecía a Hiroaki y a Natsuko.

-ya han pasado tres meses desde que nació. Pero todavía no tiene nombre.

-tenías mucho trabajo en París y deseaba que el nombre de nuestro hijo fuera escogido por ambos. –poniéndolo en una mejor posición- además, si queríamos registrarlo aquí en Hikarigaoka, tendría que llevar un nombre japonés. Y ya sabes que me gustan los significados de los nombres japoneses para ponerle uno muy especial a nuestro hijo. Y tú tienes más conocimiento de ello.

-un nombre especial… -con sus ojos clavados en la estatua que había sido espía de su declaración- "Yamato"

-¿Yamato? –mirándole, donde al verlo observar la estatua, ella acabó por imitarle.

-es doblemente especial, porque uno de sus significados significa armonía y también porque delante de ella, es dónde comenzó nuestro amor.

Natsuko volvió a posar sus ojos celestes en su ahora marido, para después dirigirlos a su hijo con suma dulzura.

-Yamato. Es un bonito nombre. –el bebé, sonrió complacido- y a él le gusta. Entonces, -hablando con su hijo- de ahora en adelante te llamarás Yamato, Ishida Yamato, y en un futuro serás alguien muy especial.

Hiroaki sonrió, asintiendo por las palabras de su esposa.

-pero Hiroaki, -mirándole- si hay un Yamato, entonces tendremos que tener un Takeru.

-¿eh? –su sonrisa se borró para dar paso a la sorpresa.

-claro. El nombre de Yamato también significa montaña, como Takeru. Así que quiero tener otra montaña en casa.

-eso dentro de unos años, ¿no te parece?

-por supuesto. –asintió entre risas- pero recuerda que no pienso olvidarme.

Hiroaki volvió a sonreír. Le pasó el brazo a su esposa para contemplar la estatua como si allí estuviera la figura de su primer hijo.

Sí, la verdad es que su hijo era muy especial, gracias a él, habían regresado a Japón para vivir juntos y felices para siempre. Eso era algo que tendrían presente para toda su vida.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Y otro más sobre los padres de mis tres niños que siempre quise hacer.

Lo hice twoshoot porque me gustaría tratar sobre su vida después de casados y quizás poner sobre su razón de divorcio. Por supuesto, no pude evitar lo del nacimiento de Yamato y mencionar también a Takeru, así como connotaciones de Sora y Hikari. :P

Yendo al fic, quisiera aclarar unos puntos:

(1)"El hombre encontró el amor en una mujer, diez años más joven que él…") Esta es la frase traducida de lo que Hiroaki estaba escribiendo en francés.

(2) La imagen y la información sobre Yamato Takeru sacada de esta página con traducción por parte de google: .org/wiki/Yamato_Takeru

A propósito, recordad que la palabra francés, _amour _NO se escribe con h. Aunque si queréis usarlo como método de ligue, eso es cosa vuestra, jajaja. A Hiroaki le funcionó.

'Atori'


End file.
